We're The Best Friends
by Oharu Kikuchi
Summary: The gang are being mysteriously murdered.. But who by? And Why? Told in Madoka's p.o.v (rated T for the minor gore/murder etc)
1. Introduction

Well, my first fanfic! Not sure what category this is.. buuuut.. here we go!

Staring Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura and Mami Tomoe~!

Its not based around the main story line, just sorta.. Well, a weird one ^-^

Enjoy~ But be nice with reviews/critiques, it is my first attempt at a fanfic xD 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Death Of Kyoko

[Madoka's P.O.V]

I looked down at the lifeless body that lay in my arms as rain soaked both me and the corpse. Kyoko.. Poor Kyoko, who would do this to you? You were cruel at time, sure but.. It was with good intentions, you didnt deserve this! I inspected her body while I waited for the others to arrive, trembling from the cold and shock of the situation. Blood stained her fair skin, it was obvious she had been impaled by something, a sharp object has punctured tight through her stomach and her soul gem was smashed to pieces beside her limp body. Tears stung my eyes as I looked around for the murder object, but there was nothing to been seen except a trail of blood that was being washed away in the rain. I lay down her cold body and sobbed, kneeling beside her. "Madoka! We heard-" I heard Mami calling as she and the others ran up to me, but she cut herself off with a gasp of horror. I looked up and saw all three of them, Mami, Homura and Sayaka, standing there in the rain with looks of disbelief on faces.  
"Sakura-chan.. Who did this to you?.." Homura choked back tears, clenching her fists. I ran into her arms and broke down into tears, gripping her shirt as she wrapped her arms around me tight.

I filled them in on what I knew before I called them, that I found her body laying in the alley way by the hotel she lived in. I was there to see if she'd like to join me and the others to see a movie, but when she didnt answer her door I got worried and looked for her. After panicing, I called the others after finding her dead. "Poor Kyoko-chan.." Mami sobbed, lifting her up into her arms. "W-what are we going to do? She had no family, and we're her only friends.."  
"We'll have to give her a burial..." Sayaka bit her lip, lowering her head. I looked over at my blue haired friend and sniffled, still in Homura's comforting embrace. A few tears ran down her cheeks. I both felt sorry for her and admired her. At this time, she seemed like the bravest and most rational, which was useful as i was a total wreck. "Y-yeah.." I nodded, wiping tears away with my sleeve. What were we supposed to do? No one knew her, and if we reported her death to the police who knows what could happen. Going to the police may expose magic, and throwing her into a witches maze was just cruel! It was late, so not many people were around which made sneaking to the graveyard a lot easier. Oh Godoka, Im making us sound like guilty criminals..

Me and Mami sobbed as we cleaned up her body, while Homura and Sayaka dug her a grave. We wrapped her in a blanket and laid her in it carefully. "She didn't deserve this.." Homura mumbled as we buried her fresh corpse in the soil. "She was young, she fought to protect others and didnt't even have a family to turn to.."  
"W-whoever did this must of been another magical girl.." observed Mami, staring down at the grave. "How else would they of known to smash her soul gem? I-if I'm right, they must of impaled her to slow her down while they broke her soul.." we all nodded in agreement.  
I looked over at Sayaka, who was just stood there silently. "S-Sayaka-chan.." I whimpered. She looked over at me, and turned her head back towards the darkness. Looks like she wasnt as strong as i thought... "Tomoe-chan, Miki-chan, its late.. You two go home, I'm going to escourt Madoka back myself... I will not allow her to be the murders next target. I trust you two will be safe by yourselves, keep your eyes and ears open though." Homura-chan took my hand and walked away from the other two, who soon left aswell. I looked back over my shoulder and whispered a last good bye to Kyoko-chan as Homura and I walked to my house.  
"Tomorrow, we'll hunt for this rogue Puella Magi. I'd ask you to stay here.. But I rather have you close by so I can keep an eye on you, Madoka." We said bye before she disappeared into the darkness, and just as I was about to reach for the door handle, it swung open. I gulped, looking up at the figure who stood in the doorway.

"Madoka Kaname. What are you doing out at this late hour? I've warned you about staying out late without telling me before, do you want a strict curphew?" Mama frowned, walking back into the house in her night gown with her hair tied up. I followed her, shutting the door quietly behind me.  
"I-I'm sorry mama.." I apologised, sitting at the table. She rolled her eyes and placed a glass of Morning Rescue infront of me. I thanked her and sipped it shakily.  
"Madoka, is there something your not telling me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "You look upset.. Has something happened?"  
"N-no mama, I just um.. Miss one of my friends. I wont be able to see her ever again..." I looked down, a tear dripping onto my shirt. Mama reached across the table and ruffled my hair. "Oh Madoka, don't be sad. Instead of moping about the fact their gone, you gotta hold onto the good times you had together!" she smiled reassuringly at me, and I smiled back. "As long as you never forget this person, they'll always be with you." She was right. What happened to Kyoko-chan was tragic.. And I'm terrified it'll happen to the others, or me, too. But we'll catch the criminal, and Kyoko will always be in our hearts. Me and mama chatted and laughed for a little while before i went up to bed, curled up under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

~End Of Chapter One~

[Phew, thats my first chapter done.. Hopefully get round to doing chapter two soon!^-^ easy on critiques~!]


	3. Chapter 2 - The Death Of Homura

When I woke up the next morning, I rushed downstairs for breakfast. Papa smiled at me as he placed a plate of his yummy eggs and toast infront of me.  
"Morning Madoka." he greeted me, kissing my forehead.  
"Morning papa!" I smiled, eating my breakfast. Then I remembered what happened to poor Kyoko-chan and my smile faded. Papa left to wake mama and Tatsuya, so I cleaned my plate and sighed. I'll just text the others when im dressed and we can go on our search for her murderer. I dressed quickly and sat on my bed, sending each a text to meet me outside the school. Before I left to meet up with them, I said bye my family and kissed their cheeks, save for mama who high fived me and gave me a thumbs up. I ran my usual morning route to the school at waved at Mami and Sayaka, who were waiting for me by the gates. "Hey, where Homura-chan?" I asked, looking around. I didn't get a reply from her this morning either...  
"Haven't seen her since yesterday.. You did text her too right?" Sayaka tilted her head, so I checked my phone to make sure my message had sent. "Yes, I did but I haven't got a response.." I frowned "Maybe she's ill?"  
"Perhaps we should visit Akemi-san to cheer her up" Mami suggested, smiling cutely. Shes always such a thoughtful gentle person. Me and Sayaka nodded, and the three of us made our way to her apartment.

We knocked on the door, but no answer. "Homura-chan?.." I called out, but still no answer. Sayaka turned the door handle and it opened, which was odd.. After finding Kyoko dead, didn't she think it'd be safer to lock the door at night? Before entering her apartment, we stood there and I called out to her again. When we didn't hear a repose for the third time, we went inside. The second I saw her I screamed, and dropped to my knees beside her. Oh Godoka.. Homura.. She'd be murdered just like Kyoko! I held her to me, crying. My best friend.. Why?.. Her wounds were different to Kyoko's, she has be stabbed in the chest multiple times, but her soul gem was smashed beside her too.  
"Homura!" I heard Mami shriek.  
"Damn not you too.." Sayaka growled, punching the wall. Mami kneeled with me and we both sobbed over the death of Homura while Sayaka just stood there silently. I laid her body down and Mami held me in her arms, stroking my hair. It felt comforting just to be held.. I stood up, shaking and walked over to Sayaka.  
"S-Sayaka.. P-please don't force yourself to hold in your emotions.." I sniffled, looking up at her.  
She sighed. "One of us has to be strong Madoka, or who knows what one of us might do.." True, if all of us just sat there crying we might do something unrational. Grief does that to a person. I looked back down at Homuras poor, blood soaked body and burst into tears again, running back into Mami's arms. Why was someone doing this? It was true competition between Puella Magi was fierce, but this was a bit too extreame! If only all Puella Magi were like Mami-chan, wanting to work together and protect others.

We were just about to leave with Homura's corpse when we heard a voice. "My, I may be out of a job if all of you keep dying." no mistake, it was Kyubey. We glared at him. "If all of you go then I wont have any energy to collect.. And not many girls are recruiting lately.."  
"Listen, you." Mami snapped, "Our friends were murdered. I suggest you leave before the same happens to you" her eyes filled with tears so I rubbed her back comfortingly. Kyubey just shook his head and hopped onto the window ledge.  
"I have other bodies, it'd just be a waste." he hopped away. It was almost like he was taunting us.. I did think we could ask him for help, but her soul gem was smashed so there wouldn't be away to get her back.. Now I was really scared. The killer was after us, what if they got Mami, or Sayaka? Or me?.. I rather they take me than my friends.. Sayaka carried Homura to the graveyard and we repeated the burial process. I wish there was a way to fix things.. I cuddled up to Mami while Sayaka finished burying Homura.. My best friend... I broke down into tears again.  
"Madoka-chan.. W-we're all sad, Kyoko, Homura.. Were dear friends.." Mami began, tilting my chin so I looked at her, "But you have to be strong for them.. Put on a brave face around your parents, they can't find out about this or.. Who knows what will happen.."  
"I'll tell you what will happen." Sayaka snarled , turning to us. "We'll have to tell the truth, about Incubators and magic. We'll be locked up in a lab and experimented on.. You wont thought, Madoka. You aren't a Magical girl, you'll just be locked up in prison for helping to hide their bodies and keeping their deaths a secret from the police." I gulped.  
"B-but Sayaka.. I-I can't help it, Im s-sad.." I whimpered. She just sighed and ruffled my hair. Well, I guess she was right.. Brave face brave face.. I smacked my cheeks twice and nodded. "O-ok.. I'll try.."

For the rest of the day, we just sat around Mami's apartment, too depressed to go out on the hunt for the murderer or witches. I munched a slice of cake Mami offered to me sadly and teared up. "I-It's really tasty.. H-Homura-chan would of loved it.." I sobbed. Mami patted my shoulder and gave me a tissue.  
"Remember Madoka, brave face.." she reminded, smiling sadly at me. I nodded and dried my tears on the tissue. Mami made us all a cup of tea and sat back with us. "Tomorrow, why don't we meet up in my apartment? I'll wake up early to make cake and leave a key under the matt, so when you arrive you can just let yourselves in"  
"Oh! Thats a good idea Mami-chan! Then we can finally go out and find Homura and Kyoko's killer.." I agreed. We sipped our tea as the sun was beginning to set, discussing our ideas on how we would capture the murderer and what we would do with them. "We'll meet up with you tomorrow then Mami, 'till then we better get home before our parents worry.." Sayaka stood up and offerend me her hand. I held it and got to me feet, waving bye to Mami as we left her cosy little apartment.  
"Want me to walk you home Madoka?" Sayaka asked as we walked down the street. I smiled faintly and shook my head.  
"I'll be ok Sayaka-chan, it's not too dark out and I'm safe.. The killer only seems interested in magical girls, so I'm safe but.. I'm worried about you and Mami-chan.." I bit my lip slightly "W-will you be ok? I-I'm sorry I can't protect you..."  
"Don't worry about me Madoka, I'll be fine. Remember, I'm stronger than I look." she gave me one of her reassuring grins and I nodded.  
"I trust you Sayaka." We waved bye to eachother and parted ways. Luckily, I got home earlier than the night before so mama wasn't mad. I told her I wasn't feeling to well and hurried up to my room, curled up on my bed and sobbed softly. "I-I'll be brave around the others... B-but I miss Homura, and Kyoko too.." I whispered to myself. After awhile my eyes felt alil heavy, and I fell asleep clutching my pillow tightly. Don't worry Sayaka, Mami, I'll be brave and protect you.

~End Of Chapter Two~

[Finally, got chapter two donexD Sorry, but I had to kill Homu-Homu chan..Dx] 


End file.
